Almost
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: "Antares, putra ibu yang sudah besar. Ibu akan memberikanmu dua pilihan. Ikut dengan ibu atau tinggal bersama ayah. Kau pikirkan keputusanmu dengan matang." Saat itu, Antares Ackerman diberikan dua pilihan. Ikut bersama Eren atau tinggal dengan Levi. Lantas, apa yang akan ia pilih?


**Note:**

Halo semua! Kembali lagi dengan saya di fic TwoShoot terbaru!

Kali ini saya akan membawakan sebuah cerita yang berhubungan erat dengan keluarga. Akhir-akhir ini banyak remaja—bahkan pra dewasa yang beranggapan bahwa keluarga merupakan beban hidup. Kenapa bisa seperti itu?

Untuk itu, saya akan memecahkan kasus tersebut lewat cerita ini. Semoga para pembaca terhibur dengan cerita buatan saya dan tentunya merasa bersyukur memiliki keluarga.

Oh iya sebagai pelengkap saya memberikan soundtrack cerita ini. Silahkan dilihat:

_**ShounenT - Just Be Friends - Piano Ver**_

Happy reading bros! XD

**.**

**Almost**

**Kazu Kirana**

**.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali musim semi. Kawanan burung bersenandung dengan merdu mengisi pagi yang cerah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di pagi hari—menguarkan aroma _khas_ yang menjadi ciri tertentu. Sinar mentari menerobos paksa sela-sela gorden putih susu—membuat dua pria bergelayut manja dari balik selimut. Hawa dingin yang timbul dari _AC_ dipasang sepanjang malam.

_Tin. Tin. Tin._

Suara nyaring yang timbul dari _alarm_ mengharuskan seorang pria bersurai _brunette_ harus membuka paksa matanya. Perlahan, tangan tergerak untuk mematikan _alarm_ hingga bunyi suara 'klek'. Pria itu—Eren Jaeger, ah tidak. Nama belakangnya sudah berubah menjadi Eren Ackerman. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati suaminya—Levi Ackerman tengah tertidur lelap dengan posisi memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang.

Kantung mata nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang kantuk. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua baru tidur setelah setelah menyelesaikan ronde kedua. Bisa dibayangkan bukan? Eren hendak mengambil posisi duduk sebelum—

"Ibu! Ayah! Ayo bangun sudah pagi!"

Suara cempreng yang berasal dari bocah bersurai _brunette_ mengenakan piyama _ultraman_ mengagetkan Eren dari kantuknya—dan jangan lupakan, Levi pun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Bocah yang memiliki fisik serta sifat serupa dengan Eren namun yang membedakan ialah kedua iris yang turun dari Levi.

Untung saja Eren mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran milik Levi untuk menutupi tubuhnya—meski bagian bawahnya terekspos mulus tapi bisa ditutupi oleh selimut. Bagaimana dengan Levi? Pria bersurai _eboni_ itu telanjang bulat namun bagian bawahnya ditutupi oleh selimut yang mereka kenakan.

Eren menghela napas sembari mengusap dadanya pelan,"Antaris, kau mengagetkan ibu dan ayah saja."

Bocah yang dipanggil 'Antaris' atau bernama lengkap Antaris Ackerman hanya melempar senyum polos. Gemas melihat tingkah laku putra bungsunya, Eren mencubit pelan pipi berisi Antaris.

"Aduh ibu! Sakit tahu," omelnya sembari mengusap pelan daerah yang dicubit.

"Hehehe… habis ibu gemas melihat tingkahmu seperti itu."

"Oi, bocah, kau ingin membuat ayahmu ini terkena serangan jantung ya?" tanya Levi sembari menyenderkan dagu di bahu sang istri.

Antaris menautkan sebelah alis,"Memangnya ayah punya serangan jantung ya?"

"Duh, bukan seperti itu, maksudku—ah sudahlah. Kau bocah tak akan paham akan ucapanku." Levi menjawab sembari memutar bola matanya malas dan dibalas dengan wajah cemberut Antaris. Eren terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku suami serta putra bungsunya di pagi hari.

"Antaris tumben sekali pagi-pagi ke kamar ibu dan ayah, memangnya ada apa?" Eren bertanya lembut sembari mengusap pucuk surai yang serupa dengannya itu.

Raut wajah Antaris berubah drastis yang awalnya murung menjadi berbinar. Antaris duduk di pangkuan Eren sembari bergelayut manja. Eren tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkan putra bungsunya ini. Pepatah pernah berkata bahwa _ada udang di balik batu_ maka itulah yang akan ia ucapkan pada Antaris.

"Ibu bolehkah kita pergi ke Disney Land? Teman-temanku sudah pernah kesana."

"_Disney Land_?"

"Iya, bu. Kata teman-temanku tempatnya bagus dan banyak sekali wahana permainan. Bolehkan kita kesana? Ayolah bu kumohon," rengeknya manja seraya memasang tampang memelas. Eren tak mungkin menolak mentah begitu melihat tampang Antaris.

Akhirnya ia menjawab,"Err… tanya ayahmu."

Iris kelabu Antaris menatap paras tampan Levi. "Ayah, bolehkah kita pergi kesana?"

Hening sejenak.

Levi tampak berpikir apakah ia akan menuruti permintaan anak bungsunya atau tidak. Antaris menatap Levi dengan cemas—takut-takut ayahnya tidak mengizinkan. Tak lama kemudian Levi mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lekas bersiap."

Senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di paras imut Antaris. Iris kelabu menyorotkan kesenangan yang amat sangat. Bocah mana sih yang tidak senang permintaannya dituruti? Jangankan begitu, anak remaja bahkan orang dewasa pun pasti akan senang jika permintaannya dirututi.

"Terima kasih ayah!" ujar Antaris seraya mengecup pipi sang ayah. Levi membalas dengan senyum hangat, kemudian Antaris turun dari kasur hendak keluar kamar sebelum—

"Antaris, kau sudah sarapan?" Eren bertanya sebelum putra bungsunya menghilang dari balik pintu. Antaris menoleh lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu ibu siapkan dulu ya."

"Tidak usah, bu. Pokoknya ibu dan ayah bersiap-siap mandi saja," ujarnya serius.

Eren menautkan sebelah alis,"Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

Antaris mengulas senyum misterius,"Kata kakak ini rahasia." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, ia pun menghilang dari balik pintu. Eren menatap heran putranya yang satu ini.

"Memangnya apa yang Antaris sembunyikan ya?" tanya Eren bingung.

Levi menghela napas sembari memeluk erat pinggang sang istri,"Namanya juga anak-anak, penuh akan kejutan." Nafas hangat menyapu lembut leher jenjang Eren—membuat si empu menggeliat nyaman. Eren menoleh lalu memberikan _morning kiss_ yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan di pagi hari.

"Kau mandi dulu saja, kusiapkan pakaianmu," ujar Eren seraya mengusap lembut pipi sang suami.

Levi sedikit menyeringai sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eren,"Mungkin akan lebih baik bila kau memandikanku."

_Blush_.

Wajah Eren sudah merah layaknya kepiting rebus, suaminya ini memang pandai sekali menggoda. Kesal akhirnya pria brunette mencubit lengan sang suami hingga meringis kesakitan.

"Ini masih pagi lebih baik kau mandi sendiri. Tadi malam 'kan sudah." Eren berucap sembari turun dari tempat tidur—meninggalkan Levi yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Coba tebak siapa yang bangun terlambat."

Eren dan Levi dikejutkan oleh buah hatinya. Begitu mereka memasuki ruang makan, pandangan langsung tertuju pada meja makan yang sudah terisi oleh piring serta gelas yang berisi akan sarapan pagi. Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah roti panggang isi cokelat dengan segelas _orange juice_ yang menjadi pelengkap di pagi hari.

"Ibu, ayah, ini semua aku dan kakak lho yang buat," ujar Antaris dengan bangga seraya duduk disalah satu kursi. Eren terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Antaris, iris _zamrud _menangkap figur sosok putra sulungnya yang memiliki ciri fisik dan sifat serupa dengan Levi., namun yang membedakan ialah kedua iris yang turun dari Eren.

Eren tersenyum,"Jadi… ini idenya Antaris atau Antares?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Antares' atau bernama lengkap Antares Ackerman itu hanya menjawab dengan gedikkan bahu.

"Menurut ibu?" tanyanya seraya duduk di sebelah adiknya. Tidak perlu dijawab Eren pun tahu.

Kemudian mereka pun duduk bersebelahan. Sebelum makan, Levi memimpin doa di pagi hari. Memohon berkat dan syukur kepada Tuhan karena mereka masih bisa menikmati hidangan pagi. Selesai berdoa, barulah mereka menyantap hidangan.

Suasana hening menyelimuti hangatnya ruang makan.

"Bu, yah, hari ini kita pergi kemana?" tanya Antares memulai percakapan.

"Ke _Disney Land_," jawab Eren seraya meneguk _orange juice_.

Levi menjawab disela-sela memotong roti,"Hmm… adikmu yang meminta."

Antares menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas,"Kenapa harus kesana?"

"Biarin! Aku kan juga ingin seperti teman-temanku," jawab Antaris dengan bangga.

"Dasar keras kepala," ujar Antares seraya memasukkan potongan roti ke dalam mulut. Mendengar itu, Antaris langsung mengrecutkan bibir sembari menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Levi menghela napas melihat tingkah laku kedua putranya itu.

"Sudah jangan berantem. Antares, kapan turnamen karate itu diselenggarakan?" tanya Levi setelah mengunyah potongan roti terakhir.

"Turnamennya akan diselenggarakan pada hari Minggu," jawab Antares lalu meneguk gelas yang berisi _orange juice_. Eren menatap cemas putra sulungnya.

"Tapi kakimu kan masih terkilir," ujar Eren khawatir.

Antares meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja, kemudian ia menangkap raut wajah cemas sang ibu. Pemuda _eboni_ itu melempar senyum tipis.

"Ibu tak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Eren. Kita percayakan saja pada Antares, lagian aku percaya bahwa putraku pasti bisa melewatinya." Levi berucap mantap seraya menatap figur Antares yang merupakan duplikat dirinya.

Oke. Eren mengalah.

"Baiklah, ibu rasa pada sudah selesai sarapan. _Shall we go_?" tanya Eren sembari tersenyum lembut.

"_Okay_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disney Land_ Amerika.

Merupakan sebuah tempat terbesar yang menampung kumpulan sejuta karya _Walter Elias Disney_. Terletak di Anaheim, California, Amerika Serikat. Tempat ini merupakan tempat favorite masyarakat di penjuru dunia. Mulai dari anak kecil hingga orang dewasa—oh jangan lupakan! Banyak juga turis luar negeri yang berkunjung ke tempat ini hanya sekedar bermain atau mengenang karya _Walter_.

Area sekitar ribuan hektar ini memuat banyak permainan. Mulai dari Bianglala, _roller coaste_r, rumah hantu, bahkan hotel pun ada disini. Meksi begitu pengawasannya sangat ketat sekali sehingga tak perlu khawatir.

Senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di wajah imut Antaris. Bocah kelas empat sekolah dasar itu sangat senang begitu menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Bahkan ia pun sampai mencubit tangannya saking tidak percayanya.

Antaris berbalik lalu memeluk ayahnya manja,"Wahh ayah aku senang sekali!"

Levi tersenyum sembari memeluk balik putranya, lalu ia menjawab,"Nah, sudah tidak iri lagi dengan teman-teman?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Antaris mantap.

Eren tertawa kecil,"Ya sudah kalau begitu Antaris mau main apa?"

Bocah _brunette_ meletakkan telunjuk di bibir disertai bola mata yang melirik kesana kemari—ia tengah berpikir. Apakah ia harus memasuki rumah hantu? Atau berpetualang dengan _Indiana Jones_? Atau bermain air dulu dengan _Captain Jack Sparrow_? Duh, kepala Antaris dibuat pusing oleh keinginannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama _Captain Jack Sparrow_?" tawar Antares seraya menunjuk wahana yang kurang lebih sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berpijak.

Antaris mengangguk mantap,"Baiklah, ayo!"

Duo Anta kakak beradik itu memasuki wahana _Pirates Of Carribbean_—diikuti oleh Levi dan Eren tentunya. Begitu masuk mereka duduk di perahu lalu perahu itu berlabuh menuju setiap tempat adegan dalam film. Antaris sangat menikmati wahana ini.

Setelah mereka turun dari dari kapal dan berjalan keluar wahana, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tengkorak mainan mengejutkan mereka. Eren hanya mengelus dada karena kaget sedangkan Antares serta Levi memasang tampang datar. Bagaimana dengan Antaris?

Kedua mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca hendak menangis.

Ah. Oh.

"Huweeee… ibu…" Antaris menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam wahana. Lantas, Eren pun segera menggendong Antaris lalu keluar dari wahana diikuti oleh putra sulung beserta suaminya.

Antaris menangis di tengkuk Eren sembari memeluk leher serta meremas kaos yang dikenakannya. "Hiks… hiks… ibu aku takut…"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan nangis kan sudah keluar wahana," ujar Eren lembut sembari mengusap punggung putra bungsunya.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…" Antaris terus menangis dalam gendongan Eren. Tentu saja, bocah mana yang tidak menangis bila dikagetkan seperti itu?

Levi berjalan mendekati Eren yang tengah menggendong Antaris. Lalu, ia mengusap lembut surai yang serupa dengan istrinya seraya berkata,"Anak laki-laki pantang menangis. Sebagai gantinya, kau mau ice cream?"

Antaris mendongak sedikit kepalanya hingga menangkap sosok sang ayah yang berada di hadapannya. Wajahnya merah dan basah karena air mata. Perlahan, bocah _brunette_ itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya… aku mau…" jawabnya dengan suara parau.

Eren tersenyum sembari mengusap wajah putranya yang belepotan air mata,"Kalau begitu jangan nangis lagi ya, janji?"

Antaris mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Sini, bu. Biar aku yang menggendongnya," ujar Antares menawarkan. Eren mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu Antares menggendong adik kecilnya. Iris _zamrud_ menangkap wajah Antaris yang merah.

"Pfftt~ dasar cengeng," ledek Antares.

Antaris menatap tajam sang kakak sambil memasang tampang cemberut,"Apa sih? Aku bukan anak cengeng! Dasar kakak payah!"

"Apa? Kau menyebutku payah?"

"Iya!"

"Da—"

"Sudah-sudah jangan berantem, kalian ini tidak di rumah tidak di luar selalu saja berantem. Ayo lekas kita pergi beli es krim." Eren memotong pembicaraan Antares sebelum suasana makin memanas lagi.

Akhirnya, mereka pergi ke kedai es krim yang tidak jauh dari wahana. Di sana Antaris memesan es krim _double scop_ rasa _bubble gum_ dengan toping cokelat serut. Merupakan es krim ter-_favorite_ dari bocah duplikat Eren. Antaris melahap es krimnya sembari berjalan menggandeng tangan sang kakak.

Levi menatap pemandangan kakak beradik di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum mendapati kedua putranya rukun seperti ini, kemudian Eren menatap wajah sang suami.

"Coba kalau mereka seperti ini setiap hari," ujar Eren seraya memeluk lengan suaminya.

Levi menghela napas sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana,"Namanya juga anak-anak."

"Jadi… kita biarkan mereka seperti ini saja?" tanya Eren sembari menidurkan kepala di pundak sang suami.

Levi menoleh lalu mengusap pucuk surai istrinya,"Justru aku berharap untuk meninggalkanmu."

Mendengar itu, Eren mencubit lengan kekar Levi hingga si empu meringis kesakitan. "Kau ini dasar kejam."

Levi tertawa kecil sembari mengecup lembut kening sang istri,"Aku hanya bercanda kok."

Sesaat terdengar tawaan dari keduanya. Tawa renyah nan hangat yang menyelimuti kedua pasangan itu. Di sisi lain, duo kakak beradik tengah bersembunyi di balik _stand_ makanan. Mereka melihat pemandangan yang jarang sekali mereka jumpai antara ayah dan ibunya. Bukan berarti tidak pernah hanya saja Levi terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaan dan jarang sekali meluangkan waktu—kecuali di hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

"Kak, ibu dan ayah terlihat senang sekali," ujar Antaris seraya menjilat es krim.

Senyum tipis tercetak diparas tampang Antares,"Tentu saja… oh iya ingat jangan sampai rencana kita gagal ya."

"Baik!" seru Antaris mantap.

Baik Antares maupun Antaris tengah mempersiapkan kejutan kecil bagi orang tuanya. Seperti apa kejutan yang mereka siapkan? Apakah pergi makan malam bersama atau pergi nonton bioskop? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Hanya mereka dan Tuhan saja yang tahu rencana kecil yang dibuat oleh malaikat-malaikat kecil Levi dan Eren.

Sebelum pulang, mereka mengunjungi toko _souvenir_. Begitu banyak _merchandise_ dari tokoh-tokoh _Disney_. Mulai dari _Mickey Mouse _hingga yang sekarang lagi _trend_ di kalangan anak muda, yaitu _Baymax_. Antares mendekati salah satu rak yang berisi boneka, iris _zamrud_ menangkap boneka _Baymax_ yang tersisa satu lagi. Pemuda itu mengambil boneka tersebut dan menatapnya heran—kenapa banyak sekali yang suka dengan boneka ini?

Antares mengedikkan bahu, kemudian ia hendak mengembalikan boneka ke tempat asalnya sebelum—

"Kakak, aku mau boneka itu."

Antares terperanjat kaget dan refleks menoleh ke belakang mendapati sosok figur sang adik tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Bocah, kau mau kakakmu ini mati konyol, ya?"

Antaris menggeleng,"Tidak, aku hanya ingin boneka yang dipegang kakak."

"Maksudmu… boneka ini?" tanya Antares seraya menatap boneka yang tadi hendak ia simpan kembali. Antaris mengangguk singkat.

Seketika sebuah ide jahil melintas di benak Antares. Ia memeluk erat boneka tersebut sembari melempar tatapan tajam yang mengartikan _ini-punyaku-bocah_.

"Ini punyaku." Antares menjawab dengan tegas.

Raut wajah Antaris berubah drastis. Mata bulat mulai berkaca-kaca. Pipinya merah padam.

"Ini punyaku, bocah. Sana cari yang lain."

Antaris menangis sejadi-jadinya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian banyak orang. Melihat itu, Levi pun mendekati sang putra bungsu seraya berkata,"Ada apa?"

"Ayaaahhhh… aku mau boneka itu…" ujar Antaris seraya menunjuk boneka yang dipeluk sang kakak.

Iris kelabu Levi menangkap sebuah boneka yang dipeluk oleh putra sulungnya. "Kau bisa cari yang lain, bocah."

Antaris semakin menangis—parahnya yang melihat pun semakin banyak. Levi dibuat kalang kabut menangkap reaksi yang diberikan oleh Antaris. Hanya Eren seorang yang bisa menaklukan tangisan Antaris.

Lalu, datanglah Eren yang tengah membawa keranjang belanja berisi _souvenir_. "Antaris, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Eren lembut sembari membelai lembut pipi berisi Antaris.

Antaris menunjuk boneka _Baymax_ yang dipeluk oleh sang kakak,"Ibu… hiks… aku ingin boneka itu…" jawabanya disela isak tangis.

Eren menghela napas. Iris _zamrud_ menatap iris yang serupa dengannya itu,"Antares, ayo berikan boneka itu pada adikmu."

"Tapi bu—"

"Ibu yakin kau tidak menyukai boneka itu," ujar Eren mantap.

_Bingo._

Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Eren. Akhirnya, Antares pun mengalah dan memberikan boneka tersebut kepada sang adik.

"Baiklah ini. Senyum dong jangan cemberut seperti itu, jelek tahu."

Antaris menerima boneka itu. Disela isak tangis ia sempat menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Makasih, kak." Antares tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Setelah membeli beberapa merchandise, akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari toko. Senyum ceria tercetak jelas di paras imutnya, ia terus memeluk gemas boneka _Baymax_. Sebelum pulang, tiba-tiba saja Antaris menghentikan langkah. Ia merasa harus pergi ke toilet.

"Ibu…" Antaris berucap terbata-bata. Kedua tangan dipakai untuk meremas kaos yang ia kenakan. Eren menatap Antaris dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Eren lembut.

"Ibu… aku mau pipis…" jawab Antaris malu-malu. Oh ternyata dia kebelet pipis. Eren menghela napas sembari mengusap pucuk surai yang serupa dengannya.

"Baiklah, kalau be—"

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya, bu," jawab Antares sembari memegang pundak sang adik. Kemudian mereka berdua pun pergi menuju toilet umum. Kini Eren dan Levi mencari tempat untuk duduk. Untungnya, bangku taman sedang kosong dan mereka pun beristirahat di situ.

Eren memandang sekeliling. Begitu banyak jajanan di hadapan mereka, mulai dari makanan hingga minuman. Pria _brunette_ meneguk ludah susah payah. Pasalnya tenggorokannya kini terasa terbakar. Ia butuh air untuk melarutkan dahaga.

Levi menangkap perubahan raut wajah sang istri,"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Eren tercekat kaget. Buru-buru ia segera memasang tampang normalnya kembali.

"A-ah… aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong, Eren. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Sekeras apapun kau berbohong tak akan meman di hadapanku." Eren mengibar bendera putih—pertanda bahwa ia mengaku kalah. Memang benar, sekeras apapun dirinya berbohong tak mungkin mempan di hadapan sang suami.

Akhirnya, Eren berucap jujur,"Aku… hanya haus saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu disini." Levi beranjak dari bangku, berjalan menuju stand minuman. Sambil menunggu, Eren iseng membuka ponsel sang suami—begitu ia menekan tombol _unlock_, iris zamrud menangkap layar ponsel dengan _background_ ia bersama kedua buah hatinya saling berpelukan. Waktu itu Eren berulang tahun tepat ke tiga puluh dua tahun.

Eren tersenyum lembut. Ia pun mulai membuka satu persatu media sosial milik sang suami. Ibu jari menari lincah di atas layar. Tiba-tiba saja satu _notification_ pun muncul memperlihat sebuah pesan _email_ masuk. Penasaran, akhirnya pria _brunette_ pun menekan notif dan munculah sebuah pesan.

_To: Levi Ackerman_

_From: Ann_Leo_

_Sayang, kok hari ini tak memberiku kabar satu pun?_

Iris _zamrud_ membulat sempurna. Apa maksudnya ini?

Eren dibuat kaget oleh pesan ini. Apakah orang ini salah kirim? Atau mungkin—cukup! Rasa penasaran terus menggebu di hati pria _brunette_, akhirnya ia pun nekat untuk meng-_scroll email_ tersebut.

Oh Tuhan…

Sakit merelung hati pria _brunette_. Ia tak percaya dengan semua ini. Begitu banyak pesan dengan teks romantis yang tertera dalam email ini. Isi dari email layaknya anak remaja yang tengah di panah cinta. Tubuh Eren mendadak kaku. Keringat dingin perlahan membasahi pelipis. Ia berusaha menggigit bibir bawah agar kristal bening tidak jatuh.

Dan pesan yang membuat Eren semakin kaget sekaligus sakit adalah—

_To: Ann_Leo_

_From Levi Ackerman_

_Aku belum berkeluarga. Suatu saat nanti aku akan melamarmu, apakah kau mau menjadi istriku?_

Cukup.

Eren merasakan hatinya menjerit sakit. Disaat hatinya kalut, Levi datang sembari membawa dua gelas minuman soda. Cepat-cepat Eren bersikap biasa.

"Ini." Levi menyodorkan gelas minuman yang dibelinya. Eren menerima minuman itu. Keduanya pun larut dalam keheningan hingga tanpa mereka sadari kedua malaikat kecil sudah kembali dari toilet. Setelah itu, barulah mereka menuju parkiran dan pulang ke rumah.

Pagi berganti siang. Siang berganti sore. Sore berganti malam.

Mereka sampai di rumah tepat pukul sembilan malam—karena Antares mengajak mereka untuk makan malam di luar. Kali ini sang kakak yang jarang sekali menunjukkan sikap manja, karena Antares dikenal sebagai sosok pemuda yang _cool_. Sampai di rumah, anak-anak langsung cuci kaki dan tangan lalu bertemu sapa dengan empuknya kasur.

Kini, tersisa Eren dan Levi di kamar mereka.

Setelah berganti baju dan membersihkan diri, Eren duduk di kasur sembari memegang ponsel sang suami. Pengirim _email_ misterius ini terus saja mengirimi suaminya _email_. Masih bergelut dengan pikiran, tanpa disadari Levi berdiri tepat di hadapan Eren.

Pria _eboni_ itu hanya memakai celana panjang untuk tidur saja dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar manis di sekitar pundak. Rambutnya basah karena mandi—menimbulkan bulir-bulir air yang menggantung diantara helaian rambut.

"Eren."

Pria brunette terperanjat kaget. Perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepala hingga iris zamrud bertemu sapa dengan tajamnya kelabu.

Eren menatap paras suaminya,"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Levi seraya menggosok rambut yang masih basah menggunakan handuk kecil.

Eren meneguk ludah susah payah. Mengambil napas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ia harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Levi.

"Levi… aku mau bertanya satu hal."

Levi menautkan sebelah alis,"Apa?"

Ibu jari Eren menari lincah pada layar ponsel. Kemudian berhenti dan memperlihatkannya kepada Levi.

"Siapa orang ini?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut.

Iris kelabu menangkap rentetan _email_ yang tertera pada layar. Seketika, rahang Levi mengeras. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan keringat dingin perlahan membasahi kedua pelipis.

Levi hanya menjawab polos,"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Jangan berbohong, aku tahu semuanya." Eren berucap serius.

"Itu ha—"

"Hanya apa, hmm? Selingkuhanmu begitu? Berkata dusta bahwa kau belum berkeluarga? Itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Air mata tak bisa dibendung. Akhirnya, kristal bening turun membasahi pipi Eren. Hatinya sakit—ibarat bawang yang diiris perlahan.

"Jawab, Levi."

Levi membisu. Ia tak bisa menjawab.

Semua terungkap dengan mudah. Bagaikan menodai kertas putih oleh kotornya tinta.

Hati Eren mencelos begitu tak mendapat jawaban dari sang suami. Berarti memang benar… Levi selingkuh darinya. Ada sosok lain yang bisa membuat hatinya berpaling. Air mata semakin meluncur deras. Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

"Jadi… memang benar… ya…"

Levi memegang kedua pundak sang istri sembari menangkap raut sedih Eren. "Eren, ini semua—"

Eren menepis kasar genggaman Levi di pundaknya,"Apa?! Kau mau bilang kalau ini semua hanya kecelakaan kecil? Begitu? Seharusnya kau sadar, Levi!" Eren berteriak penuh emosi. Sakit di hati tak bisa dibendung.

"Eren, kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Levi berucap dengan nada rendah.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu! Kau sendiri yang bilang kepada orang itu kalau kau belum berkeluarga dan akan menikahinya! Kau jahat! Kau binatang, Levi!"

Eren membentak Levi lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. Saat hendak keluar, Levi mencengkram tangan Eren. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Kumohon, dengarkan aku."

Levi melempar tatapan memelas. Tapi… apa yang dibalas oleh Eren? Pria brunette melepas kasar cengkraman Levi lalu menampar keras pipi suaminya. Levi terperanjat kaget, ia memegang bekas tamparan di pipi kirinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Tegas namun mengancam. Eren keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Levi seorang diri. Pria _eboni_ mendecak kesal sembari melempar kasar handuk kecil yang tadi ia pakai ke sembarang arah. Tubuh dan pikirannya sudah lelah—ditambah oleh masalah ini, Levi merasa kepalanya akan pecah seketika.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar seraya berucap,"Maafkan aku, Eren."

"Maafkan ayah… Antaris… Antares… ayah sudah melukai hati ibu kalian…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, saat mereka tengah sarapan bersama Antares merasakan hal yang janggal. Biasanya, Eren akan memberikan morning kiss untuk Levi dan dibalas oleh senyum tipis dan pelukan mesra dari Levi. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Keduanya seakan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Eren mengoles selai pada roti untuk bekal kedua buah hatinya, sedangkan Levi meyeruput gelas berisi _vanilla latte_ sembari membaca koran di pagi hari. Ini aneh—ah tidak, sangat aneh malah. Antares yang merasakan kejanggalan hanya bisa memendam sembari menyantap sarapan pagi.

"Ayah." Suara cempreng menggelitik masuk gendang telinga Levi.

Pria eboni tak menoleh sedikit pun, hanya bergumam tak jelas sembari menyeruput kopinya lagi.

"Ayah, pulang sekolah nanti bisa jemput aku tidak?" tanya Antaris polos.

"Kenapa?"

Senyum polos tercetak jelas di paras imut Antaris. "Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku bersama ayah. Mau beli buku cerita, bolehkan?"

Levi menutup koran lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Menatap dalam iris kelabu yang serupa dengannya. Iris kelabu Antaris menyorotkan permohonan yang amat sangat—tentu saja Levi tak mungkin menolak permintaan kecil putra bungsunya.

Apa salahnya meluangkan waktu untuk putra kecilnya?

"Baiklah," jawab Levi menyetujui. Senyum sumringah terpatri jelas di wajah Antaris.

"Terima kasih, ayah!"

"Ya, sa—" belum selesai Levi menjawab, Eren sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Antaris, nanti ibu yang akan menjemputmu." Refleks Levi mendelik tajam Eren. Sepertinya ia masih terbawa emosi oleh perdebatan semalam. Namun yang ditatap hanya memasang tampang cuek—tidak peduli bila Levi mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Tidak, ayah yang akan menjemputmu."

"Ibu yang—"

_Brak!_

"Antares, Antaris, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Sepuluh menit lagi ayah tunggu kalian di mobil," ujar Levi seraya pergi dari ruang makan. Antaris dibuat bingung oleh perlakuan ayahnya tadi—jangan lupakan, ia pun kaget Levi memukul meja dengan kasarnya. Eren tersenyum pahit.

Perlahan, bocah serupa Eren menarik pelan _blazer_ sekolah sang kakak. "Kak, ayah dan ibu kenapa sih?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil layaknya orang berbisik.

Antares terdiam sejenak. Tanpa diberi tahu ia sudah paham betul bahwa terjadi sesuatu di antara kedua orang tuanya. Tak ada jawaban, Antaris menarik kembali _blazer_ Antares.

"Hmm? Ayah dan ibu kalah main catur semalam," jawab Antares asal.

Antaris menautkan sebelah alis,"Kalah main catur?"

"Iya, kau tahu sendiri kan? Kalau ibu dan ayah itu sama-sama keras kepala. Makanya, waktu ibu menang ayah tidak terima dan akhirnya marah." Antares menjelaskan asal—apa yang ada dipikirannya ia tuangkan begitu saja. Antaris mengangguk paham. Kemudian, ia menarik apron yang dikenakan Eren.

Eren menatap lembut putra bungsunya. "Ya, Antaris?"

"Ibu sama ayah jangan berantem dong. Masa, gara-gara main catur saja sampai berantem?" Antaris berkata dengan polosnya sedangkan Antares menepuk kening dengan kepolosan sang adik. Tak disangka Antaris akan menanyakan _to the point_ pada Eren.

"Eh? Main catur?" tanya Eren polos.

Antaris mengangguk,"Iya, kata kakak ibu dan ayah berantem karena kalah main catur."

Eren menoleh ke arah Antares yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sepertinya dia malu. Pria _brunette_ tersenyum simpul. Putranya yang satu ini selalu bisa mencari alasan tersendiri untuk menyembunyikan fakta—apalagi pada adiknya sendiri.

Eren terkekeh geli mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Antaris. "Hehehe… iya nanti ibu dan ayah akan berbaikkan lagi kok."

"Janji?" tanya Antaris seraya mengacungkan jari kelingking.

Eren tersenyum simpul,"Iya, ibu janji." Satu senyum sumringah menghiasi imutnya paras Antaris. Ia senang dengan janji yang Eren buat untuknya. Iris _zamrud_ menangkap sosok figur Antares yang sedari tadi menatapnya datar.

"Antares, hari ini pulang cepat?"

Antares menggeleng tipis,"Tidak, bu. Hari ini aku ada latihan untuk turnamen nanti."

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu bekalnya habiskan ya." Eren memasukkan dua kotak bekal pada masing-masing tas. Antares hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Eren menghela napas,"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah waktunya kalian berangkat. Hati-hati di sekolah ya. Perhatikan pelajarannya dan jangan nakal." Dua kakak beradik mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian mereka pun beranjak dari meja makan, berpamitan dengan Eren lalu keluar rumah menuju mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalik yang sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Maria High School_.

Merupakan salah satu sekolah terkenal di kota California. Tak sembarang siswa bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Mereka harus melewati tahap ujian yang bisa disandingkan dengan horrornya neraka. Tapi, putra sulung keluarga Ackerman ini berhasil lolos dan diterima di sekolah ini. Perlu diketahui, Antares mengambil jurusan sosial. Padahal ia sangat mampu memasuki jurusan pengetahuan alam, sayangnya pemuda ini malas untuk bertemu mata pelajaran fisika—apalagi kimia.

Mungkin, bila ia nekat mengambil jurusan itu ia akan selalu tidur di kelas. Tak peduli bila guru memarahi atau menegurnya.

Setelah mengantar Antaris ke sekolah, kini giliran Antares yang di antar. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalik berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah. Antares hendak pamit dengan Levi sebelum—

"Antares, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu. Kau punya waktu?"

Antares mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tentu saja, ayah."

Levi menghela napas sebelum ia memulai percakapan,"Antares… mungkin ini berat bagimu dan Antaris tapi mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik bagi kami.

Antares menautkan sebelah alis—bingung dengan perkataan ayahnya tadi. "Maksudnya?"

"Antares… ayah dan ibu akan bercerai. Maaf bila terlalu cepat tapi pikirkanlah apakah kau akan ikut denganku atau ibumu." Levi tak sanggup memandang wajah yang serupa dengannya. Ia tahu dan sangat tahu. Antares pasti kecewa dengannya.

"A-apa maksud ayah?"

"Maaf bila menganggu konsentrasimu saat belajar nanti. Sudah sekarang kau pergi saja."

"Ayah—"

"Aku bilang pergi!" teriak Levi sembari menggenggam kuat kemudi mobil. Antares terpaku mendapati ayahnya berteriak.

Antares mengalah,"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Hati-hati di jalan, ayah." Ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Hati Antares dibuat kalut oleh perkataan Levi tadi. Kedua orang tuanya akan cerai dan ia tidak tahu akar dari masalahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Pemuda brunette menggeleng kepalanya keras. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus bersikap profesional. Bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apapun—ya ia harus melakukan ini. Ia tidak ingin Antaris tahu soal ini. Antares berpikir, sebagai putra pertama keluarga Ackerman ia bertekad untuk menyatukan keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin Eren dan Levi bercerai tanpa ia ketahui sebab dan penyebab.

Ya, apapun akan ia lakukan asal untuk keluarganya.

Sebagai putra pertama sekaligus kakak. Ia harus melakukan apapun bagi keluarganya—tak terbayang di benaknya bila Antaris mengetahui kejadian ini. Bocah sembilan tahun itu pasti akan sangat sedih dan menangis meraung-raung. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Langkahnya terhenti. Perlahan, tangannya tergerak untuk meremas pelan baju bagian dada. Entah kenapa terasa sakit sekali.

"Ayah… ibu… sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca. Saya usahakan akan update kilat minggu ini. Berhubung sebentar lagi libur.

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila terjadi kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelancaran cerita ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih! XD

Salam manis,

Kazu Kirana


End file.
